


The Apology

by Dandybear



Series: LaundryVerse [6]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: BDSM Scene, F/F, Get in the trash boat, I'm happy to announce that I'm back on my bullshit, Repurposing Byke's pile of underused characters, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-10 13:37:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15950453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandybear/pseuds/Dandybear
Summary: Yeah, we're back.Korra visits Kuvira in Zaofu, somehow the rest of the gang (minus Varrick and Wuko, but plus Lin) end up tagging along for a family solstice miracle.





	1. Welcome Back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [modusponens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/modusponens/gifts), [NocturneAnimus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturneAnimus/gifts), [nikkipet](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=nikkipet), [Seaofserenity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seaofserenity/gifts), [lorde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorde/gifts), [MaddiKate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddiKate/gifts), [vickifay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vickifay/gifts).



> So, I re-read this series after my annual atla rewatch and was inspired. My old vision for how this series was supposed to go is kinda baffling now since this was basically following rom-com format. Let's fix that.
> 
> Also, I never did get to write that strap-on bondage scene, so I fixed that.
> 
> To anyone still reading after four years, thanks for holding on. Still a shorter break than Hellsing.
> 
> Otherwise, hello darkness, my old friend I guess.
> 
> pls comment.

“Can you stop bouncing your leg?”

“I’d love to, I really would, but I’m super nervous about meeting the parents, and my ADHD really doesn’t respond well to long train rides. It’s even worse taking a car or the bus, at least here I can get up and walk around.”

Lin Beifong sighs behind her newspaper and turns the page. She knew she should have splurged a little for a private compartment.

“Do you find it a little weird how everyone we know also knows each other?” Korra says.

Lin takes her headphones out of her coat pocket as a warning.

“That’s how knowing people works, last I checked,” she says.

“No, I know, I mean like… it’s super weird that I’m dating your niece and I had no idea,” Korra says.

“My sister popped out kids like a rabbit, I wouldn’t be surprised if she had spawn in every city,” Lin picks her paper back up.

“Okay, rude.”

Korra starts cracking her knuckles and fiddling with her phone.

“So, if I marry Kuvira, can I call you Aunt Lin?” she asks.

Lin puts her headphones in and turns up the volume.

 

* * *

 

Zaofu is a college town masquerading as a big, important city. Yes, it has art installations, and a military training base, but it’s got half the population of Omashu and less than a third of Ba Sing Se’s. They have money, not votes.

The city looks like it’s made of paper in the snow, all hard edges coated in white. Korra takes blurry pictures with her phone. Lin, who passed out somewhere around the Great Divide, awakens with a loud snuffle. She’s instantly glaring at Korra, then gathering her things.

“We’re going to the same place, you can’t lose me,” Korra says.

“I can and will,” Lin promises.

She fails, Korra ends up standing behind her in the line to get off. Through the window they see the rest of the Beifong clan waiting. With signs. Mostly for Korra.

They wouldn’t antagonize Lin like that. They know better.

Korra doesn’t.

“So, what do you want for Winter Solstice?” Korra asks her.

“Peace from being the universe’s punching bag,” Lin replies.

“Okay, what do you want that costs under two hundred yuans and can fit in a stocking?”

“Scotch.”

“Done.”

The train doors open with a hiss and they pile out. Korra drops her bag to catch Kuvira in a desperate hug.

“I got a new phone today so I need you to pose for my lock screen again,” Kuvira says before dotting Korra’s face with kisses.

“I missed you so much, it feels like it’s been years,” Korra replies.

To their left, another reunion is happening.

“Su.”

“Lin,” Suyin shoots flat smile at her sister before joining the Korra welcoming committee, “So this is the girl I’ve heard so little about.”

Korra turns red, thinking of the first impression she’s made, and holds out a hand to shake.

“Woo, you’ve got a grip on you, girl. I always forget how big you southerners get,” Suyin titters.

Korra blinks at the woman in front of her, then lets her eyes slide to Lin.

Lin sighs, “We have different fathers.”

“Ah, got it. Awesome. So, your dad was from the North then?” Korra asks Suyin.

The older woman looks bewildered, “No, pure Earth Kingdom as far as I know.”

Korra gives Kuvira A Look, but doesn’t push the subject further. Instead she preens at the attention the rest of the Beifong family gives her.

If only Lin was as excited to see her.

Kuvira takes after her aunt. The two of them are stiffly watching the rest of the platform for signs of threat.

Oh, that gives Korra an idea. Kuvira probably still has her military uniform here.

Interesting. Very interesting.

“Opal’s coming up with Bolin and Junior in a week, she has exams to finish,” Suyin supplies, leading their convoy back to the car.

“Bataar’s been enjoying the house without you,” Korra tells Kuvira.

“That’s the reason I’m sanitizing everything except the cat when I get back,” Kuvira says, then kisses Korra’s knuckles.

She takes the bags and Korra lets her because, guh, long train ride away from roomie and dog. 

Wait, what if this is some kind of test and she’s being judged by Suyin for not carrying her own things?

Wait, Kuvira is being rebellious against Suyin, so maybe Korra doesn’t want her approval?

Thankfully, the twins poke at her and start asking about workout routines and whether she plays DPS, tank, or healer. That conversation’s enough to get them to the car.

“I drove her separately,” Kuvira says, leaning on a modest silver collegemobile.

Lin’s at a crossroad of destiny. She looks at the loud pack of teenage boys helping her things into the back of a minivan coated in stickers, then at the two women shooting each other gooey-eyed looks over the roof of a car.

Terse conversations with her sister, or Korra’s oversharing?

“Is there room in your car for one more?” Lin asks, looking at her sister, but talking to her niece.

“Yeah, there’s a whole back seat,” Kuvira says.

Korra beams.

Suyin scowls.

 

* * *

 

Meditation is great. It’s fantastic. She watched the sunrise this morning and ate a salad. Her chakras are so aligned.

This is a lie of course. Asami’s workdesk is lined with stacks of ramen cups and empty red bull cans. Trashy TV is her background noise. She’s slept, maybe four hours in the past two days?

Work is fine. It’s fine.

She’s fine.

Zhu Li’s back and it’s fine.

Better than fine.

She has dolphins painted on her nails and a tan.

Varrick started shaving again.

Turns out she went on vacation, and told Varrick about it. Like every day before she left. But, he wasn’t listening, so he panicked when she was gone. Which she left a note on his desk about. Asami might have had sex on that note. 

So, yeah, great.

Naga exhales noisily and looks at Asami through wet eyes. Really, having the dog around is what’s keeping her from embracing her role as a hermit and driving out into the wilderness to join the tree spirits.

Asami Sato, part time tree, part time health guru.  

Her legs have pins and needles as she gets up to walk Naga with a yawn. 

She makes the mistake of checking Instagram while Naga sniffs a snow covered trash can.

So, Korra’s having a great time on her Solstice trip to Zaofu. It’s like a punch to the gut. They’ve done the holiday together for the past three years. Even that year when Tonraq and Senna couldn’t make it, so they laid on the floor watching action movies and eating candied nuts until they felt sick.

Oh, hey, Lin Beifong’s out there too.

A downward scroll shows Wu and Mako in a compromising position at a pool party. Hope that one stays private. 

She checks the news.

It hasn’t.

Good thing Lin’s out of town, otherwise Mako would be in deep shit right now.

Asami gets a text from Mako.

**Mako**

I am in deep shit right now.

**Asami**

(Seen)

**Mako**

Sam pls help

**Asami**

Wu has a publicist, doesn’t he? Ask them

**Mako**

They want us to come out as a couple!

**Asami**

Just say the photo was taken out of context or man up and admit it

**Mako**

}:<

**Asami**

Which part of that is your mouth and which part is your eyebrows?

**Mako**

>:{ 

 

That’s dealt with.

Three new texts from Korra.

Asami takes a deep breath and ignores them.

A call from Korra.

Asami takes a deep breath and answers it.

“Hey,” she says.

She expects Korra to be yelling over cacophony, but instead it’s that quiet, deep Korra voice that comes out in the early morning or late at night.

“Hey, how’re my girls doing?” Korra asks.

Asami’s heart squeezes in the worst way.  _ Her girls _ , like Korra still has some kind of ownership over Asami. Which, she does, but she wishes she didn’t.

“We’re doing fine. How’s Zaofu?” Asami adopts fake cheer.

“It’s nice, but I miss our Solstice celebrations. Everyone here is so… familial,” Korra whispers.

Asami laughs genuinely at that, “Your parents are familial.”

“My mother threatened to shiv me over pancakes, it’s a different vibe.”

“Pretty sure the Beifong sisters are famous for their brawls,” Asami tugs Naga away from a turdsicle she’s about to eat.

“Oh yeah, waiting for those two to blow up at each other. But, even then, everything we do is a family trip and I just want to… I dunno.”

“Have really loud sex with Kuvira?” Asami supplies.

She can hear Korra’s embarrassed breath over the phone, “Sorry about that. No, well, yes. I just wanna get to know the Zaofu that Kuvira loves without all the noise. I’m being shitty and whiny aren’t I? They’re being so nice and I just want space.”

“You’re allowed to want space, Korra,” Asami sighs, trying to light a cigarette.

There’s an uncomfortable silence over the phone.

“I don’t want space from you. But, I’ve been taking nothing but space from us, haven’t I?” Korra says.

Asami stops in her tracks, “Wait, what?”

“You’re always there for me and I can tell that things haven’t been great for you, but I’ve been so busy with Kuvira that I haven’t had time for you,” Korra says.

Asami feels the tears getting ready and she’s been waiting for Korra to notice the growing gap between them and care. It’s just that giving her frozen, runny mascara right now is such a dick move.

“Yeah,” is all Asami can choke out.

“I’m sorry, Sami. Let me make it up to you. Can you come out here to Zaofu?”

Asami tries to hide her sniff. Naga leans on her thigh for support, wagging gently.

“You want me to third wheel in your already crowded clown car?” Asami snorts.

“Hey! It’s not a clown car,” Korra pouts.

“Any car you’re in is a clown car,” Asami says.

Korra makes an indignant noise, but Asami hears a raspy laugh on the other end.

“Am I on speaker?” Asami asks.

“No, the phones are just really loud here,” Kuvira replies, “Please, come and visit us. It’s my invitation as well as Korra’s. I didn’t know you wouldn’t have anyone else to celebrate with.”

Ouch.  _ Fuck you too, Kuvira. And fuck your eyebrows _ . Asami winces.

“I would have spent it with Tenzin and family, thanks,” she grinds out.

“If that’s what you’d prefer then,” Kuvira doesn’t sound convinced.

“Yeah, you could always spend the holiday ducking paparazzi with Mako and Wu,” Korra adds.

“I need to take care of Naga,” Asami grunts.

“You can leave her with Tenzin or just bring her,” Korra suggests.

Naga whines at the mention of her name.

“I wouldn’t abandon you with children, Girl,” Asami reassures.

“Please, Sami? Just think about it?” Korra says.

“I’ll think about it.”

“‘Kay, gotta go. Love you, bye!” Korra says.

“Love you too,” Asami tells the empty air.

 

* * *

 

Yeah, it might be tacky fucking your girlfriend in her childhood room, but Korra’s never cared about not being tacky.

The dildo makes wet slapping noises as it slides in and out of a whimpering Kuvira. She’s gripping Korra’s shoulders and begging for more with each thrust.

Korra pauses to lift one of Kuvira’s legs higher against her chest. The change in angle also changes the pitch of Kuvira’s voice. It’s higher than Korra’s ever heard her go and that’s just delicious. She licks the freckle under Kuvira’s eye and growls.

“Whose pussy is this?” she asks, slapping Kuvira’s clit.

“Yours!” Kuvira sobs.

“Say my name,” Korra grabs Kuvira by the jaw, forcing eye contact.

Tears spring to Kuvira’s eyes, but she keeps them open, crying freely.

“Korra!” she repeats with each thrust.

“Please tell me you have thick walls,” Korra breaks character.

Kuvira nods, eyes rolling back as Korra aims another slap between her legs.

“Then I want you to beg me to cum,” Korra growls.

Kuvira’s expression changes, “I don’t beg. If you want me to cum, you’re gonna have to make me.”

Korra blinks, completely thrown off and staring down at the cheshire grin below her.

Kuvira’s completely pulled the rug out. She smirks, then moans, fucking herself on black silicone and playing with her nipples.

Korra grabs Kuvira’s wrists, pinning them above her.

“Ah-ah,” Korra says.

Kuvira bats her lashes and changes tactics. She leans up, pushing her breasts out and licks at Korra’s chest.

She looks debauched, spread out against the pillows with her black hair behind her and heaving torso.

Korra wets her lips, she’d have Kuvira as a last meal if she could.

That gives her an idea.

“You’re gonna suck on this until you can behave,” she says.

Kuvira whimpers as Korra slips the dildo out of her and trails it up her body. It bounces between Kuvira’s breasts before bumping into the bottom of her chin, still coated in her own cum. 

Kuvira opens her mouth obligingly. Korra rotates, so they’re in the position to sixty-nine, but with her fucking her girlfriend’s throat with a massive phallus. Kuvira makes a noise as it enters her mouth, then an alarmed groan when Korra starts jackhammering. Still, she doesn’t tap Korra’s thigh for mercy, so Korra doesn’t let up.

She drops her head to draw the lightest patterns on Kuvira’s abused pussy, using the very tip of her tongue. The sob around the dildo is totally worth it. She can feel Kuvira getting riled up. Her heels dig into the mattress as she tries to press her cunt harder into Korra’s mouth. Korra backs away, wiping her own chin and savagely thrusting into Kuvira’s throat.

She watches how it affects Kuvira’s pussy with a fresh stream of cum. Korra uses her fingers to push the sticky lips apart and watch the thighs get stained.

This is when she hears it.

_ “Hlease!’ _

“What was that?” Korra says.

She looks over her shoulders to see Kuvira’s cheeks coated with tears now as she breathes hard around the fake cock.

_ “Hlease huck mhe, Mhistress!”  _ Kuvira repeats.

Korra lets up, pulling out of Kuvira’s mouth and feeling herself gush at the relieved panting.

“Please, Mistress, fuck me from behind!” Kuvira sobs.

Slightly alarmed, Korra switches positions again so she’s cradling Kuvira against her. She licks up tears and presses soft kisses to Kuvira’s cheeks.

“Shhh, good Pet. Get on your knees and spread, okay?” Korra says.

Kuvira nods, wiping at her eyes, but she still wiggles her butt enticingly as she gets down on all fours.

Korra groans, happy to be able to let loose now that Kuvira’s relented. She grabs her girlfriend by the hips and buries her face in Kuvira’s behind. The strips she licks from pussy to ass as broad and eager, Kuvira yipping with each swipe upwards.

“Korra!” she bleats.

Korra rubs three fingers violently around Kuvira’s clit, lining up the dildo with her entrance.

They both groan on entry, Kuvira’s voice going high again with each thrust.

“Fuck, you’d let me do anything to you, wouldn’t you?” Korra claws Kuvira’s hair away from her face, wrapping it like a rope around her fist.

Kuvira nods as best as she can.

“Please,” she says.

“Please what? Do anything I want to you?” Korra says, pushing the dildo in all the way to the base.

Kuvira nods again, “Please use me!”

It’s so intoxicating. Korra’s pulling Kuvira up by her hair so she can kiss her while they fuck.

“Keep your back arched,” Korra growls against Kuvira’s lips.

“Yes, Mistress,” Kuvira says.

Korra increases the speed of the abuse to Kuvira’s already bruised clit and thrusts until she feels the right kind of resistance. Kuvira’s cunt is getting tighter, pulling the dildo in deeper and trying to keep it there. 

Korra’s thighs get wet with ejaculate as she thrusts hard inward through Kuvira’s orgasm.

Kuvira falls forward, boneless with her ass still in the air.

“You okay, Baby?” Korra asks, stroking Kuvira’s hair as she fucks her through aftershocks and into a second orgasm.

Kuvira nods against the pillows.

“You want more?” Korra slaps her ass.

Kuvira hesitates.

“My mind is saying yes, but my body needs a break,” she groans.

Korra’s eager for aftercare as well. She slides the strap on off and laughs at how coated her legs are.

“Babe, you sprayed me,” Korra teases, spreading Kuvira’s asscheeks and enjoying the view.

Kuvira moans, wiggling against the mattress.

Korra grabs the water bottle from the bedside and chugs half of it, offering the rest to Kuvira.

“Shit, that was intense, are you sure you’re okay?” Korra pushes hair out of her own face while checking in.

Kuvira snatches the water bottle and takes a few sips, “Yes, but it’s very nice of you to ask. I guess now’s a good time to tell you how thin the walls actually are.”

Korra turns white. Oh spirits, Chief Beifong just heard all of that.

Kuvira cracks, “You should have seen your face!”

Her laugh is even huskier than usual, just little barks. Korra covers her own face.

“I can’t believe you!” she groans.

Kuvira wiggles her eyebrows.

“Fucking asshole,” Korra laughs against her arm.

Kuvira pushes Korra’s hair back in soft strokes, pushing it around like a painting.

“I love you,” she says.

“Love you too,” Korra kisses Kuvira’s hand.

“I’m glad you invited Asami,” Kuvira says.

“Oh yeah? I always got like… territorial animal vibes off the two of you,” Korra pulls Kuvira closer into a cuddle.

“You’re not wrong. But, she’s important to you, and therefore important to me,” Kuvira says.

Korra gives her a funny look.

“You’re my territory, and Asami is part of your territory, so she’s also my territory by extension.”

“You’re making it sound like she’s my pet or something,” Korra says.

“You love her and I love you,” Kuvira supplies.

“Yeah, of course.”

Korra keeps stroking Kuvira’s side while thinking about it. Ruminating really.

“We were both kinda… alone a lot of the time when we met in college. I always assumed she’d have a bunch of friends and be really stuck up, but her status just isolated her. She’s really afraid of failure because I think that’s the only metric she can measure happiness against,” Korra says after thinking.

“I understand the feeling,” Kuvira sighs.

Korra blinks, “Yeah, you two have a lot in common. The workaholic heirs to parents with big… personalities,” she tries to say diplomatically.

“You can say ‘ego’ about Su.”

“No, you can. You’re the daughter, I’m the boyfriend with rocks in his head who feels proud he made a quiche once. I am not allowed to make any kind of digs about your mom.”

“When did you make quiche?” Kuvira teases.

“You know what I mean!” Korra laughs.

They get up, still messy from sexy and in need of a shower.

“So, you’re not inviting Asami out here to do something unspeakably awful to her?” Korra asks while pretending to ejaculate shampoo on Kuvira’s breasts.

“When have I done anything unspeakably awful to anyone?” Kuvira asks.

(lol)

 

* * *

 

 

“So, they didn’t believe the Emotional Support Animal lie, but then Asami just pulled out a wad of money and they let us on the train,” Bolin’s telling Korra again.

Asami leans against the window of the minivan. Opal pokes her in the side and she looks up.

There’s nothing really to see, just Opal checking in.

“How’s it going? You seem kinda… miserable,” she whispers.

“It’s great! I’m just tired,” Asami lies.

“If you want to work on anything, you’re welcome to use my workspace,” Bataar leans forward from his space in the back.

“Thanks, ‘Taar, I just might,” Asami says.

Plans were shuffled and cancelled so they could all take the train ride together.

It helped Asami ignore Varrick’s texts.

She’s fine.

It’s fine.

She studies the reflection of Korra’s profile in the window. She looks happy and ski-tanned. Her fingers are locked with Kuvira’s on the stick.

Kuvira drives a standard.

Of course she does.

She has great taste in functional, ugly cars the same way she has great taste in hot women.

To be fair, this is their mother’s van.

Still.

She’s Kuvira’s car. It’s an angry grey box.

They pull into the Beifong compound--because it is a compound and Asami exhales.

“Wow!” Bolin exclaims.

“Mom really went nuts this year, huh?” Opal says.

“This is why I was staying in the closet,” Kuvira sighs.

“This is why I’m staying in the closet,” Bataar says.

The yard is covered in rainbows. There’s a banner that says, ‘I love my gay daughter (and any other gay children)’ on the porch.

“How long has that been up?” Asami asks.

“Since this morning,” Kuvira unbuckles her seatbelt.

“Wow, hey Bataar, are you taking the hint?” Opal asks her brother.

“So, you guys get out of the car, I’m going to drive back to Republic City,” he says.

“You can’t leave me!” Kuvira hisses from the front seat.

Opal supplies the backstory, “The banner’s actually up because Mom’s throwing like, a big party tonight and she needs to beat everyone at being The Most Progressive.”

“If this place is so progressive, why does it always vote yellow in elections?” Asami asks.

Opal sucks in a pained breath, it’s Kuvira who answers, “Zaofu, while the most urban part of the region, only makes up a small percentage of the population. We’re surrounded by conservative countryside. Also, we’re a military base, so that tends to swing yellow.”

“Love it when you use that big brain to talk about politics, Babe,” Korra kisses her across the console before getting out.

“Korra, stay for a second. We need a game plan,” Kuvira says.

“You sound like Mako.”

“Please don’t say that.”

“Bolin can distract everyone by being annoying while you two sneak around?” Opal suggests.

“Yeah! Wait, what do you mean by annoying?” Bolin asks.

“Just be yourself, Babe,” Opal says.

“Can I just find the wine and become Vacation Asami?” Asami asks.

“Ooo I’ve never met Vacation Asami. I picture her as a fanny pack kinda gal,” Korra says.

“Vacation Asami likes to build shitty robots,” Asami says.

“I second the vote for Vacation Asami then,” Kuvira says.

“She’s gay for robots,” Bataar stage whispers.

“She’s gay for everything, because she’s a huge, smelly lesbian,” Opal adds.

“Am I really annoying?” Bolin asks.

Naga barks from the very back.

Oh yeah, the dog.

They get out of the car without much more of a gameplan than that.

Asami checks Instagram. Mako’s deleted his account.

It must be pretty bad.

Or maybe he’s just being an emotion coward again.

Seems like that’s another thing she’s not done being bitter about.

Maybe she should see a therapist.

Wow, that hits her like a tonne of bricks.

“I got your bags out of the back, Asami,” Bolin says.

“Bolin, I think I need to see a therapist,” she replies.

“Oh definitely,” he says.

“You aren’t annoying,” she lies.

Bolin gives her a side hug.

  
  


“You gotta help me. You’re the one who’s good at fancy parties,” Korra pants, entering Asami’s room half-dressed.

Asami wishes she could @Raava and Vaatu for a fucking break. What shenanigans did past-life Asami get up to? She will write a cheque to cover the damages of whatever she did. Just stop it with the torment already!

“You’ve been doing diplomatic dinners since you were thirteen,” Asami points out.

“Yeah, but those are different. I just eat and flex when spoken to. Here I have to schmooze,” Korra says.

“You could still just flex when people talk to you,” Asami says.

Korra looks tempted.

Asami sighs and gets up from the bureau. She fixes the tucking of Korra’s dress shirt and straightens out the collar, avoiding eye contact.

“I just wanna actually try for ‘Vira. We’re probably gonna have to do this a lot more once she gets into city hall, then I can’t just rely on my beautiful biceps,” Korra pouts.

“Are you sure? I’m pretty sure you could stop wars with these,” Asami gives one a squeeze for good measure.

Korra laughs and blushes.

“You look really nice, obviously,” she says.

“Thanks,” Asami bites the inside of her cheek.

“So, you guys are getting serious pretty fast,” she says, despite the way it makes her heart hurt.

“Yeah, well, you know how it is… you meet the right person and everything just falls into place,” Korra shrugs.

Asami wants to shake her. No! That’s how a lengthy infatuation feels! You don’t really know someone after six months. Try six years, including bouts of food poisoning and family deaths. Then you know them. It’s just been blue skies for Korra and Kuvira so far.

Asami says none of this, she’s not an idiot or a sociopath. Instead, she says:

“I’m really happy for you.”

Korra hugs her, “I’m glad. I was worried you didn’t like Kuvira, and you know how much your opinion matters to me.”

There it is. The “in”. That piece of power she can use to drive a wedge between Korra and Kuvira.

“If you’re happy, then I’m happy,” Asami says.

She means it, she does. It sucks, but she wouldn’t have Korra any other way.

Gods, she tries to imagine Korra this happy with her and she just… can’t.

Fuck, she needs a cigarette.

The foyer is filled with rich upper-crust types. A few recognize her and nod appreciatively. Asami flashes her trained smile.

A hand catches her around the bicep and self-defense training almost has her driving her elbow through someone’s nose.

“Have you seen Korra?” Kuvira asks.

Asami’s heart twists, because Kuvira’s striking most days, but looking anxious in a formal sari she looks just kind of lost and cute.

“She’s upstairs,” Asami supplies.

“My dad wants to talk shop with you when you have a moment,” Kuvira says, patting Asami’s shoulder as she leaves.

“Oh...kay?” Asami asks the open air.

The Beifongs have those outdoor heat lamps for melting snow and keeping smokers warm.

“Suki!” she hears from the front door.

Everyone knows the Beifong matriarch. Toph ‘The Blind Bandit’ Beifong is a household name. Not only was she a real law enforcement officer, her wrestling persona has branded lunch boxes and shirts. Asami’s mom used to collect Blind Bandit merch. What wasn’t lost in the fire is in storage.

Toph’s the least dressed person at the party. Being a living legend means it’s socially acceptable to crash your daughter’s party in a wifebeater and shorts in the dead of winter, Asami guesses.

The woman she’s greeting is also ancient and powerful. Her white hair is in a sculpted bob and her clothing is traditional. She and Toph hug.

“Toph, stop telling people I died,” Suki says.

“Back from the dead so soon? I knew you’d be able to fight your way out of the unagi,” Toph says louder.

Suki laughs and shakes her head.

“It was a volcano last time,” Bataar supplies, also in the line to go out.

“I’m sure it’s a hilarious running gag,” Asami says reassuringly.

“Have you thought of taking up vaping?” Bataar asks once they’re outside.

Asami makes a face, “Why would I vape?”

Bataar smirks, “Well, for one, I heard Korra talking about how smoking is a huge turn off for her.”

Asami flushes and grits her teeth, “Did Bolin tell you?”

“No, you did, just now. But, anyone with two eyes can see your sad puppy looks.” he sticks his lower lip out for emphasis.

Asami covers her face, glad that she wears the least smudge-y makeup possible.

“Sorry you got friendzoned so hard,” Bataar says.

“Gods, would it be more or less humiliating for me to have thrown myself at her in college?” Asami says.

Bataar rests a hand on her shoulder, “Look Asami, I’ve been a cock-loving bottom since my balls dropped and I would still saddle up if you came at me naked.”

His voice is dead serious and Asami looks behind him in horror.

“Oh  _ Bataar,  _ I’m so proud. I wish I had found out another way, but I still love my gay son.”

Bataar keeps his eyes and grip locked on Asami, like if he doesn’t turn around then it won’t be real.

“Please kiss me so my mother will forget this happened,” he says.

“I don’t think that’s how it works,” Asami apologizes with her eyes.

She watches him take a face journey through the stages of grief. His shoulders sag and he turns around, accepting his fate and the hug from Su.

“I wish that this could have been the kind of environment where you and Kuvira felt safe to be yourselves,” Suyin says, stroking her eldest’s hair.

It’s too intimate and makes Asami ache for her mother and father. She sidesteps the family moment and finds a spot in the driveway to light up.

“You know, I don’t usually come to these parties, but the Beifongs never fail to bring the drama,” comes a voice.

Asami doesn’t look up, already tired of having to put on a public face.

The girl who stands with her makes her reconsider the position.

She’s short, well, shorter than Asami--who is admittedly a giant. Red hair, defined with a strong widow’s peak and a mole on her jaw. Asami squints at the other woman, puzzled by the image. There’s something familiar about the pieces, but not the presentation. The other woman’s in a leather jacket over a white sleeveless jumpsuit.

“Sorry, do I know you from somewhere?” Asami says.

“Do you watch porn?” the other woman says.

Asami chokes on the inhale.

The other woman laughs, “Well, now I know you do.”

She thumps Asami on the back, “Sorry, that’s my go-to response. We’ve actually met before. On Varrick’s yacht.”

Asami tries not to react to that. Both the getting over her…  _ whatever  _ with Varrick and feeling rude for not knowing the woman in front of her.

“I was another one of his ill-fated projects. He marketed it as award-bait, but it was shitty propaganda that was barely a B movie,” she lights her own cigarette.

Oh!

“You’re Ginger!” Asami slaps her forehead.

Ginger makes a noise, “Akiko. I quit showbiz and went back home to rediscover myself.”

Asami smiles wryly, “I know the feeling.”

“It’s was fine. Besides, got to spend more time with my grandma, I’ve learned to appreciate park tai chi and crocs.”

Asami laughs and pushes her hair behind her ears.

“I don’t remember you being this funny,” she says.

“When you’re a woman trying to make it on looks alone, then you don’t have room to be yourself,” Akiko shrugs.

“Shit, I’ll drink to that,” Asami says.

  
  


That’s how Asami got totally wasted. Her recollection of the evening is fuzzy. She’s pretty sure there was two old ladies wrestling to the chanting of, “Fight! Fight! Fight!” and a lot of Bolin distracting Suyin Beifong.

She does know that Akiko can hold her liquor and spent a lot of the evening playing with Asami’s hair.

Which, is something she’s going to put a pin in and keep for later.

Right now, she’s clinging to the toilet and begging the gods for mercy once again.

She was fine. A bit teeter-totter on foot, but fine. Then, while scrubbing makeup off in the shower, she felt that chill in her body. She could make it safely to bed, but sleep was elusive, just like warmth. Then it came.

Nausea.

Hello darkness, her old friend.

Asami coughs as more of her stomach contents make their way into the toilet bowl. She makes a pathetic noise.

Back when they were in college, Korra would always get up to put Asami’s hair up and keep her company.

She knows those strong hands and that musky scent anywhere.

She needs to stop relying on Korra so much. Korra’s gonna leave her and then she’ll be alone again.

The bathroom door opens without knocking. Asami turns her head to look, but only sees grey sweatpants and dark hair before she’s hurling again.

The sink runs and then there are strong hands cradling her skull, scraping her hair into a ponytail and pulling it into a scrunchie.

There’s that warm musk, and a wet towel placed on the back of her neck.

_ “Korra,”  _ Asami sighs.

Korra makes a noise but Asami shushes her.

“I’m just drunk and pathetic enough to say this between vomiting, so please let me say it,” she starts.

“I’m in love with you. I have been for years, and I thought you might’ve loved me too. I just thought that… I dunno, our domesticity would eventually cross the threshold into romance. Probably involving alcohol and video games. But, it never did. Because you don’t love me that way. I see that now, I just wanted you to know. And, I’m still your friend, it just hurts right now.”

The wet towel is actually working wonders, but the silence she’s met with is deafening. Asami turns to see that the hand currently on her back is pale, not tanned. She follows that hand up to an arm, then a shoulder, then meets Kuvira’s resigned gaze.

Fuck.

But then she looks past Kuvira to the bathroom door. There stands Korra, looking freshly awake from the dose of shock. Yup, they both definitely heard all of that.

“Hey, so if you two want to leave me to drown on my own vomit that’d be really nice right now,” Asami says.

  
  



	2. You Can't Always Get What You Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nobody deals with the fallout of Asami's revelation. Bolin provides rare insight. Having a taste in alcohol does not make you an interesting person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember when this fic was more than just two people having conversations in a room and then having a conversation with someone else? wow, i'm the second season of the walking dead.
> 
> Asami gets tormented in a different way, but maybe for the last time. I'm trying to get in the habit of putting out one chunk a week so eat it my children.
> 
> Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews! I've read all of them multiple times.

Korra chases sleep to no avail. She’s been fed enough, she’s exercised, and she had a full cup of sleepy time tea. She even peed like three times.

Kuvira’s nose huffs little breaths against her jaw. The arm slung over Korra’s waist usually makes her feel safe. She and Kuvira are like two interlocking puzzle pieces. Perfect fit. Knee to knee, butt to hip, nose to neck.

Korra likes being the little spoon. Also, Kuvira’s mass of black hair keeps getting in Korra’s mouth when she’s the big spoon.

They fit so well together that if Korra moves she’ll rouse Kuvira. That perfect fit now feels oppressive.

It feels like rubble pinning her arms and legs.

Korra’s breath starts coming in faster and more ragged.

It’s too hot.

She needs to get out.

Her girlfriend is ex-military and wakes up to her thrashing instantly.

“Korra!” Kuvira hisses, moving away to give her space.

Korra can’t breathe.

“Korra,” Kuvira makes a tentative move close.

Korra’s eyes are glazed, set on the wall, tears falling silently.

“Fuck,” Kuvira whispers, reaching for her phone.

Her thumb skips over Asami’s name, down to ‘M’ for Mako.

Cop instinct has him picking up on the second ring.

“Kuvira?” he says.

“Korra’s having a panic attack! What do I do?” there’s a terror in her voice.

“Just help her breathe normally and tell her everything’s gonna be okay,” he says.

She leaves the phone on the bedspread and returns to Korra’s view.

“Korra, sweetheart, breathe with me, okay?”

Korra nods, minutely.

Kuvira takes deep, slow breaths.

“It’s okay, you’re here. I’m here. You’re in my parents house in Zaofu. Bolin and Asami are just down the hall,” Kuvira says.

Korra bursts into tears.

“Shit, that made it worse.”

Naga pushes the door open with a yip and comes bounding up onto the bed. She flops down onto Korra and starts licking her face.

Korra starts to giggle.

“When all else fails, rely on Naga,” Mako’s voice comes from the phone.

Korra wipes her face and sits up.

“I’m sorry,” she feels so fucking tired.

“Thanks, Mako,” Kuvira hangs up.

Korra sniffs hard. Gods, that was dramatic. Way to go, genius.

Kuvira tucks Korra’s hair behind her ear.

“Come on, let’s go for a drive,” she says.

Korra snorts, then regrets it because and actual blob of snot lands on her lips.

“Ew,” she whines.

Naga licks it off.

“Double ew!” she laughs.

Kuvira’s putting a jacket and boots on.

“Can you stop being so perfect and understanding? It’s like, too much. Do something horrible so I can feel like I deserve you,” Korra says.

“Korra, you fucked me incoherent just this afternoon, you’re not too shabby yourself.”

Korra smiles at the memory, “You’re so cute when you’ve got your ass in the air and you’re begging me to do disgusting things to you.”

She accepts the kiss from Kuvira that gets a little frisky. She is braless and on their bed.

“Come on, get dressed,” Kuvira says between kisses.

Korra bites and drags Kuvira’s lip, “I’ve got a counter-idea. You get undressed and we fuck until sunrise or exhaustion. Whichever comes first.”

“Sounds tempting, but I want to show you something,” Kuvira says.

Korra sighs and crawls out of bed. Naga whuffs, tail thumping the mattress.

“Do you wanna come too, Girl?” Korra asks in her ‘walk voice’.

Naga starts to sing.

“Shh shh shh. Naga!” Korra hisses.

Naga’s lip quivers as she stops howling, looking affronted.

Kuvira shows them the quietest way out of the compound. Snow crunches under boot. Korra looks upward, catching stars almost as bright as they are in the South Pole.

Naga’s excitedly putting her snout everywhere as the car trundles down snowy banks in four wheel drive.

“I hope you have snow tires, Baby,” Korra says.

“I can handle it,” Kuvira says.

They pass the snow plow on the way out of town. Kuvira makes a brief stop at the all night gas station to get a pair of hot chocolates and a stick of sausage for Naga. The roads get bumpier and less maintained the farther they get from Zaofu. 

“Okay, when I asked you to do something horrible, I didn’t mean take me out into the backwoods and murder me,” Korra jokes.

“Don’t be so dramatic. Besides, if I were going to murder you, it’d be back in Republic City and I’d make it look like someone else did it and tried to cover it up as a suicide.”

“The fact that you have had a career in politics and law enforcement makes that a lot scarier than you intended it to be,” Korra says.

“I’m just saying. I wouldn’t do it after bringing you all the way to my hometown,” Kuvira says.

“Good to know,” Korra drops the subject.

There’s a silence afterwards that’s not exactly comfortable.

“Here we are,” Kuvira announces, stopping at the crest of a hill.

“There’s nothing around here?” Korra says.

The sky is starting to get lighter on the horizon and the few remaining winter birds are landing on the hood of the car. Naga’s ears perk up, but the sausage keeps her from barking.

“I love the snow. I didn’t think I did until I left home,” Korra says.

“I know what you mean.”

Kuvira chews her lip, wanting to talk about it, but not wanting to give Korra another panic attack.

“Can we talk about what happened last night?” she asks.

Korra blows out a breath and nods slowly.

“Asami’s in love with me.”

“You didn’t know?” Kuvira asks.

Korra looks out the window and shrugs, overly casual.

“I don’t know! Sometimes it would feel like she was, other times not, she’s so nice anyway I just thought I was reading too far into it.”

Kuvira stews in that, white knuckling the steering wheel, “Does knowing change anything?” she asks.

“She’s been in pain this whole time. Fuck, I’m such an asshole,” Korra slaps the dashboard.

Kuvira can feel the tears behind her own eyes when she asks, “Are you in love with her?”

Korra stops, turns, and squints at Kuvira. Like she’s still processing the question.

“Dude, what are you talking about? I’m like, stupid in love with you,” she says.

“Yes, but you’ve known her longer and you know that you can live together and she can express herself with words and feelings…” Kuvira begins to ramble.

Korra grabs her hand and peels it off the steering wheel.

“Baby, I’ve had years to date Asami and I haven’t. You wanna know why?” 

Kuvira swallows and nods.

“Because she smokes. Not really, but also really. That and she doesn’t set me off the same way you do. Asami’s so pretty and out of my league, you’re so sexy and--”

“In your league?” Kuvira pulls a wry smile.

“I’m a very narcissistic gay and you and I are the same person with slightly different interests and colour schemes,” Korra replies.

Kuvira opens her mouth to argue, but can’t, “So, you’re not attracted to Asami because she’s not your reskin?”

“Yup. And because she was too hot and I thought she’d never be interested so I mentally banished her to the platonic corner of my brain.”

“But you stuck your tongue into the mouth of a complete stranger?” Kuvira asks.

“Don’t look this gift horse in the mouth, Singh,” Korra teases back.

Kuvira slaps at Korra’s shoulder excitedly, “Here it is. Look!”

It’s the sun coming over the horizon. It lights up the silver of Zaofu’s metal domes, making the whole valley glow.

“Wow,” Korra gasps.

“Looking at this used to be the highlight of early patrols,” Kuvira says.

“Thank you. For sharing it with me.”

They have to pull over for a military patrol in the way back into town. The jeep stops in the middle of the road and rolls down its window. 

“Is that you, Captain?” a man leans out the window. 

Kuvira shoots Korra a long suffering grin. 

“Does this look like a tea party? I thought this was a patrol!” she barks back. 

Korra feels that voice in her lower belly. All authoritative and deep. 

The guy in the truck leans further out of the window. 

“Who’s the civilian? Is that the new girlfriend everyone says looks like Ayuko?”

Kuvira flushes. It is pretty damning. 

Korra gets out of the car and puts her hands on her hips. 

“I’m the new girlfriend and y’all’re gonna have to deal with it!”

That gets a laugh. Kuvira shoots Korra a smitten look. 

The guy in the helmet shoots the driver a look before smiling. 

“Yeah, I don’t know what people are talking about. She looks nothing like her. You ladies okay to get back into Zaofu? We could give you an escort.”

“Get out of here, you’re behind schedule,” Kuvira laughs. 

He salutes her. 

The jeeps drive off. 

“Captain?” Korra asks when she gets back into the car. 

Kuvira flushes, “Did I fail to mention that part?”

“Do you still have the uniform?”

“Of course.”

“Would you be opposed to using it in the bedroom?” Korra asks lightly. 

Kuvira smirks. 

 

* * *

 

“I was thinking,” Korra murmurs against Kuvira’s collar bone. 

“Mmm?” Kuvira’s still half-asleep, enjoying the rare decadence of sleeping until noon. 

“We should find Asami somebody to love,” Korra says. 

“Meddle with your bestie’s life?” Kuvira mumbles. 

“I dunno, maybe just like, try and make it easier and be supportive,” Korra plays with one of Kuvira’s barbell piercings. 

“What do you have in mind?” Kuvira yawns, not yet giving up hope that they can go back to sleep. 

“You know that show The Bachelor?”

Kuvira bursts out laughing, “Korra, we are not hosting a dating show for Asami.”

“Well, maybe not as expensive and scripted, but what’s wrong with gathering some suitors and making a romantic atmosphere?” Korra sits up. 

Kuvira whines, reaching for the warmth to return to her chest. 

“Have you asked her if she wants this or is this just you trying to punch her loneliness like you do with every problem?”

“Okay, Miss Snippy, I haven’t, but I want to do something.”

“Sometimes conflict resolution isn’t action, it’s listening.”

Korra groans. Kuvira pulls her back down. 

“I just want to fix it by not talking about it,” Korra says into Kuvira’s skin. 

“Poor baby,” Kuvira’s already falling asleep. 

“And I want pancakes,” Korra pouts. 

“I’ll call the cook.”

 

* * *

 

Asami can quietly die of humiliation if she pretends it’s a hangover, right? 

It’s good, it’s fine. It’s out in the open now. 

She wanted Korra to know and now she knows. 

Except Kuvira also knows and they’re staying at Kuvira’s family home. 

Well, technically Opal’s too. 

Still, Asami’s mind races. She’ll go downstairs and be greeted by icy silence. Hushed whispers. Judgmental stares. 

Not only did she get too drunk, she brought drama along for the holiday. 

She is such an asshole. 

She moans into the pillow, praying that she can just stay in bed until the trip is over. 

There’s a knock on the door. Asami burrows deeper into her blankets. 

In comes Opal, “Asami, I bring peace offerings of lemonade and aspirin.”

Asami sticks her head out of the covers, “You are a goddess.”

“I know, you should get up. The brunch spread is legendary around here,” Opal hands over the glass and tablets. 

Asami pounds them back and winces. She can feel her sinuses trying to push her right eye out of its socket. Her mouth is dry. The world is too bright. 

“Opal, I need you to kill me,” she says. 

“I think that’s like, supposed to be against my religion. I’d have to ask Master Tenzin. Why?” Opal asks. 

“I made an ass while I was drunk.”

“Sorry, I need a better reason,” Opal shrugs. 

“Traitor.”

“Maybe ask Lin?”

Asami gets out of bed and takes a deep breath, “I told Korra I’m in love with her last night.”

“Oh,” Opal says. 

“Kuvira was also there.”

“Okay, yeah, I can kill you.”

“That changes your mind?” Asami asks. 

“It would be a mercy killing. ‘Vira is savage when it comes to love triangles. She once made sure another girl couldn’t dance ever again after finding out she and Ayuko made out.”

Asami laughs humourlessly, “Great.”

“Do you want pancakes as a last meal?” Opal asks.

Asami shrugs, might as well face the music. Her whole life has been a conga line of humiliation up until this point, so why not?

Brunch is utterly normal.

She gets her espresso and keeps her eyes on her plate of fruit. She’s looking and not-looking at Kuvira and Korra at the end of the table. They’re not looking at her either, but she can feel Korra’s passing gaze. 

Asami buries herself in conversation with Bataar Senior. He’s such a big fan. Her work on the Republic City rapid transit? Pure artistry. He’d love to pick her brain on schematics for a project of his. 

Asami smiles and nods, fully expecting a little red dot to appear on her forehead. 

Sufficiently fed and phone in hand, she makes a break for the stairs. Varrick can fake an emergency and she can leave, moving out of her shared apartment with Korra before Solstice Break is over. 

“Hey, ‘Sami, wait up!” it’s Korra.

Asami freezes, hoping it’s like badgermoles and she can’t be seen if she stays completely still.

“We were gonna do some shopping and wondering if you wanted to come. I need new boots and to pick up some gifts,” she says.

Did last night not happen? Has Asami been spared? Was it just a cruel dream from her drunk mind.

“I suppose I could tag along,” Asami says.

“Great, we’re thinking of heading out in an hour. Sound good?” Korra doesn’t wait for the reply before heading back into the dining room.

 

* * *

 

“Bolin, I need your help,” Korra drags him aside. 

“What’s up?” he chirps. 

“Asami’s in love with me.”

“Yesssss? Oh. You didn’t know. Dude, really?” he says. 

Korra winces at him, “Why did everyone but me know?”

“Because we have eyes?” 

“I have eyes!” Korra whisper-yells. 

“Hmph, rub it in, Kid,” Toph says, walking by. 

Both Korra and Bolin startle, noticing they’re in the open hall, they move to a side room. 

“What should I do?” she sits down. 

“Gee, I don’t remember you being too helpful when I was facing a similar situation with your cousin,” Bolin snipes. 

“I’m sorry, that was mean. I just needed to get that one in though,” he says. 

Korra rubs her arm, feeling her cheeks heat up, “Guess I had that one coming.”

Bolin makes an exasperated noise, but drops it.

“So, Asami’s in love with you and you don’t want that?” he asks.

“Yes.”

“Okay, here’s what you do, take her in the car with you and Kuvira and just… be… okay, spend the ride talking about workout sets and different kinds of protein, or how the kind of pan somehow changes a meal,” he says.

“A nonstick pan is good, but nothing beats a cast iron skillet, the food absorbs some of the iron helping with anemia--”

“Yes! Just like that!” he shakes her shoulders.

Korra pouts, annoyed at being interrupted, “It’s important to consider what you’re putting into your body, Bolin.”

“I grew up with no money, Korra! I don’t give a fuck if it’s healthy, if it fills my belly it is good!”

He moves to leave in his exasperation.

“Wait, Bo-bobobobobobo, why is that gonna do anything to help? We’re all just gonna feel awkward because of last night,” Korra says.

Bolin pushes his hair back, “Because Asami doesn’t know that she doesn’t actually want to be in a relationship with you. She knows what Pining After Korra feels like and what Close Roommate Bond With Korra feels like, but she doesn’t know what you actually are like to date. Show her that you’re way less exciting than you seem and she’d be very unhappy pretending to be a tight assed momma’s boy to try and get your attention.”

Korra actually has to take a step back, hit with the truth like a punch in the chest.

“Wow, ow, jeez Bolin.”

“I’m going to go eat my weight in sausage now,” he announces.

 

* * *

 

“...so, that’s when I started adding celery to my smoothies,” Kuvira finishes.

Asami is thinking about how coyote’s will gnaw their legs off to get out of a bear trap. It’s looking pretty tempting right now. They should be at the mall right now. If Ms. Eyebrows weren’t such an old man behind the wheel of the car then they’d be at the mall and Asami could escape.

Instead, she’s had to listen to different smoothie recipes for half an hour.

Asami likes smoothies, she does, but, GODS she doesn’t dedicate this much brain power to it.

“Yeah, I love the taste of mango, but too much makes the smoothie cloying,” Korra says.

AREN’T SMOOTHIES SUPPOSED TO TASTE GOOD?

“To counteract that, I tend to add more water and chia seeds. It balances out the flavour without removing the fibre,” Kuvira says.

Mercifully, they arrive at the mall and Asami can walk ahead to tune them out.

Albeit, Kuvira’s calm is making her paranoid. Opal doesn’t usually exaggerate, and Beifong women aren’t exactly known for being forgiving. Like, ever. It’s why Toph was such a great chief of police.

“Okay, so I gotta a cool looking bottle for Lin, something that she can drink in low light and feel like she’s in a detective movie,” Korra says.

Asami tuts, “I’ve grown up around businessmen who think that taste in expensive liquor is a replacement for an actual personality. I’ll pick out something that’s actually good.”

Kuvira snorts at that and it feels like a win.

Asami feels herself relax a bit after that, enough to get a hosting present for the Beifongs. She’s at the till when someone muscular and smelling of Korra appears at her side. Asami learned last night to check and see if it  _ is Korra _ . It’s not.

Kuvira’s a little too close for comfort.

“Korra had a panic attack this morning. Something really stressful must’ve set her off last night,” she says.

Asami feels that like a cold knife to the gut.

_ Oh.  _ Opal failed to mention that Kuvira’s an emotional terrorist.

Fantastic.

“Hey guys, let’s get smoothies,” Korra says when they exit the shop.

Fucking fantastic.


	3. Zleepless in Zaofu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami meditates on loneliness. Ginger gets real. The author gets progressively weirder. Opal threatens to cut a bitch. Lin is also there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this chapter and the last one might be a little weird and different. I've been watching a lot of BoJack Horseman.
> 
> This chapter is the last of this installment, because this is the last one that has to do with the 'Zaofu Solstice Holiday' plot. We're not done yet, folks.
> 
> If you can name the holiday movie they're watching then you win a cameo in the story. Sure, why not. I'm just trying to encourage audience participation. I love it when you guys care about what happens.
> 
> Laundryverse is filmed before a neutron star.

All is quiet, save for the slurping of a smoothie from a plastic cup. 

“How did shopping go?” Bolin enters the kitchen. 

Asami rests her head on the breakfast bar, “I wish she’d just kill me and be done with it.”

“That good, huh?” he starts making himself a sandwich. 

“I thought everything was going fine, and then she comes up from behind and—and blames me for Korra’s panic attack!” Asami slams a hand on the bar, making Bolin jump. 

“Korra had a panic attack?”

“Yeah, it was news to me too!” Asami huffs.

“I mean, being stressed about your feelings probably contributed,” Bolin says.

“Thanks, Bolin, I know!” she throws her hands up.

He sets a sandwich in front of her and Asami takes it with a sigh.

“So, what’s your next move?” he asks, digging into his own hoagie.

Asami picks at hers, taking out a piece of sausage to chew on.

“I had all of these big ideas of winning Korra over, but it turns out I’m not a sociopath, so the romantic comedy playbook won’t work.”

“Well, you tried telling her, you tried being there for her when she and Kuvira were fighting, I guess all that’s left is to try and kiss her,” he offers.

“Yeah, I’m just going to throw in the towel,” Asami sets her head back down.

Huan enters the kitchen to grab a pudding cup, “Have you two noticed that for a full house it’s rare for more than three people to interact with each other?”

Bolin shrugs, “Just makes it easier for me to tell what’s going on.”

* * *

 

“Hey,” Opal pokes her head into the door of her sister’s room.

Kuvira doesn’t look up from her New Republicer magazine, “Hey.”

Opal closes the door and leans against it.

“If you’re mean to Asami I’m going to tell everyone about the time I walked in on you masturbating with one of ‘Taar’s Gundam figures,” Opal says in the blase, Beifong takedown method.

Kuvira lowers her magazine, eyes wide, “You wouldn’t,” her voice barely quavers.

“I would. This was my friend group first and if you fuck with it I will go nuclear on your ass.”

Kuvira worries her lower lip, “Understood.”

“‘Kay, Mom says dinner’s in thirty.”

Opal leaves.

Kuvira flops out on her bed, “Fuck.”

* * *

 

Winter Solstice. The longest night and the shortest day. The one day of the year that even the sun says, “Fuck it,” and succumbs to Seasonal Affective Disorder.

Asami hates Solstice. Solstice is days spent with the nanny because  _ Daddy has to get his numbers in before New Year _ . Solstice is Dad drinking to forget Mom existed and forgetting Asami in the process.

Solstice is also Korra. Solstice is saccharine movies, and the apartment decorated to the nines. Solstice is the only time of the year that Korra calls Republic City home.

_ “Everyone’s so busy here. Today is the day when the world just stops and chills the fuck out. Everyone’s inside cuddling under blankets and waiting for the sun to return.” _

Asami likes Solstice with Korra. She likes being curled up on the couch together. She likes the warm socks and sweaters Senna sends every year. She likes going to the ice rink and watching the bay fill up with light displays.

She always thought she’d propose to Korra on Solstice to cancel out all of her bad memories of the holiday.

Hah.

Asami is curled up like a cat--or trying to on one of the Beifongs hideous postmodern chairs. Korra? Korra’s on the couch with her head on Kuvira’s shoulder and their fingers tangled together. She’s still avoiding Asami’s gaze, but shooting a warm smile in her direction. Naga is sprawled out on the floor beneath Korra’s feet. Traitor.

At Lin’s behest they’re watching one of the moody Solstice movies. One of those black and white ones about a shitty salaryman falling in love with a coworker. It’s a little too close for comfort, so Asami gets up. Naga makes a noise and wags.

“Are you going to the kitchen? Can you get me some fire flakes?” Korra asks.

Guess she is now.

Asami’s watching the kettle boil when Naga comes padding in.

“Hey Girl,” Asami rubs her ears and snout.

“Hey,” Lin says.

She’s in this smart grey turtleneck and carrying the bottle of scotch she got from Korra.

“Hot Toddy?” she suggests, voice a little low from drinking.

“Sure,” Asami says.

She drums her fingers on the counter, unsure of what to say while waiting for the kettle to boil. Lin moves past her, grabbing glasses and spices from the cupboards.

“Do you come here often?” Asami asks, then flushes at how that sounds.

Lin smirks, “Su pretends to be less anal than the rest of us, but she rearranges her cupboards to the same configuration as the old house whenever Mom visits.”

Asami smacks her forehead, “Right.”

“And thus, she has to also put everything in easy reach since Ma would never grab a stool,” Lin pours scotch and water into two cups.

“Mm.”

“You have the face of someone who’s had her heart broken, and nothing heals heartbreak like good scotch,” Lin says.

Asami takes the offered glass, “Really?”

“Well, I’ll let you know if it ever works,” Lin shrugs.

Asami laughs at that.

They bump shoulders, leaning against the same counter as Naga paces the kitchen.

“You know, as much as I hate this place, it sure beats being reminded of my ex by being in the same city as him,” Lin says.

“Shit, I’ll drink to that.”

“You deserve so much better Asami Sato.”

“You too, Lin Beifong.”

 

* * *

 

It’s colder than an ice spirit’s tit outside.

He picks up on the third ring, “What’s up, Kiddo?”

“It’s super creepy when you call me that,” Asami says.

“Well, I’d call you my little love monkey, but I’m in a public place. Oh, too late.”

Asami facepalms, “Varrick, I need you to come up with an emergency and come rescue me.”

“Emergency, huh? Well, I do have this bug bite on my neck that Zhu Li says is an ingrown hair, but I think we have a spider living in the pillows,” Varrick says.

“Why would I be able to help with that emergency?” Asami sighs.

“You’re a doctor.”

“I have a PHD in Engineering,” Asami sighs.

“Please,  _ Doctor Sato _ , it’s an itch I just haven’t been able to scratch,” his voice lowers.

She hates that it actually does have an affect on her. Asami shifts her weight and pulls out a cigarette.

“How’s Zhu Li?” she asks.

“She’s good, she’s here if you want to talk to her,” his voice gets distant, like he’s holding the phone out.

“Everything okay, Sam?” Zhu Li picks up.

“Peachy, sorry. I gotta go,” Asami says. 

“Hang on, Varrick’s talking. Yes, he’s saying that he’ll give Suyin a call and we might be visiting in a day or two,” Zhu Li says.

“It’s fine. Forget it, I’m just being ridiculous. Have a good week!” Asami hangs up.

“If I pretend not to know about that phone call, can I stay and smoke with you?” says the woman formerly known as Ginger.

Asami winces and pockets her phone, “Please. Are you staying here? I thought you were only visiting for the party.”

“My Grandma is old friends with Toph, so we’re staying for a little longer,” Akiko shrugs.

It takes a moment for Asami to make the connections with her brain, she does a double take, “Wait, your grandmother is Suki?”

“Yeah, can’t you see the resemblance?” Akiko strikes a warrior’s pose.

She’s dressed in pyjama pants and ugg boots, so it’s not very intimidating.

Asami snorts, “Yeah, I see it.”

Ginger pulls out her vape pen, “So, why’re you calling Varrick for backup?”

Asami freezes, oh shit. Yes. Akiko knows Varrick.

She side eyes the other woman, but does she  _ know  _ Varrick?

Akiko side eyes her back until they’re both just squinting silently in cold wind.

“Hey kids!”

They both jump.

It’s Su.

“Oh, hey, Su, sorry, I’ll head in right away,” Asami apologizes.

Suyin holds up a hand, then she makes a beckoning motion.

Asami looks questioningly at her.

Su scoffs, “Ginger, vape pen, this one’s not getting it.”

Akiko hands the older woman her vape and they both watch in amazement as Su inhales vapour and exhales like a dragon.

“Gods, I miss nicotine,” she says.

The other two just gawk.

“Oh, put your eyes back in your heads. I was young once too. Now, don’t let me interrupt, continue with your conversation,” she says.

Asami chews the corner of her lips.

Ah, fuck it, might as well at this point.

“I was just about to tell Akiko about my disappointing failed business deal. See, I thought this deal was in the bag, but I never got it in writing, so when they went with someone else I was left high and dry.”

“That sounds like a terrible business practice,” Akiko says.

“This reminds me of a time when I was younger. I was hooking up with this guy in my art collective, and I was madly in love with him. Dak, he played the tsungi horn and had the most beautiful yellow eyes. I thought what we had was too special to define in words. Well, turns out he had hard to define relationships with every woman in our collective. Everyone knew but me,” Su puffs on the vape again.

“So, what did you do?” Akiko asks.

“I keyed his van, got tested for crotch rot, then fucked his best friend.”

Asami’s eyes bug out of her head and she chokes on smoke. Akiko thumps her on the back.

“What I’m saying is, that business and love are a lot alike. You’re either fucking someone or they’re fucking you, and get everything in writing. That’s why I married my designer. So he can’t run off with the copyright.”

“I know I should move forward and look for someone--another deal. I just, I see what I could have had all the time and it’d be nice if I could just stop caring,” Asami says.

“Mom always said the best way to get over someone was to get under someone else,” Suyin says.

“Yeah, I tried that, now I’m just more mixed up,” Asami grunts, breaking her cigarette and stubbing it out with her boot.

“You’d better put that in the trash, Sato,” Suyin says.

Embarrassed, Asami picks it up and pockets it.

“I dunno,” Akiko drawls, “I think that even if you got a business deal with someone else then you’d still feel like you’re missing out. It’s not really about the being wanted, it’s about chasing someone who doesn’t want you.”

“Excuse me?” Asami snarls.

Suyin rubs her hands, either from cold or enjoyment. She’s like a middle aged praying mantis. 

“You want an excuse to be closed off from mutual love, so you only fall in love with people who are emotionally unavailable,” Akiko exhales vapour.

“You’ve talked to me maybe twice!” Asami fires back.

“I don’t need to know  _ you _ , Asami. I’ve been you. I chased unrequited love so I could keep feeling unworthy. It’s not unique,” Akiko leaves before Asami breaks her nose.

Shoulders heaving, Asami takes the other route back to the house.

“Ah, lesbian drama. I missed having Kuvira home,” Suyin smiles.

 

* * *

 

“You want to what?” Asami says, voice flat.

Korra, Bolin, and Opal are doing jazz hands, while Kuvira stoically holds up the banner.

“We’re gonna help you find love!” Korra says.

Asami buries her face in her hands, “Did you really have to humiliate me like this?”

Korra gets up off her knees, wincing as the cartilage pops back into place.

“Asami, no! Shit! I’m sorry. I just, I don’t know how to talk about things so I come up with dumb plans,” she says.

“We all already knew. So, not a direct attempt at humiliation,” Kuvira says.

“Yeah, like bets have been won and lost over your fizzled non-relationship with Korra,” Bolin says.

Opal elbows him.

“Ow!”

“So, I made you uncomfortable by loving you, so you decide to sell me off like chattel?” Asami puts her hands on her hips.

“What do I have to gain from selling you? I’m not your keeper!” Korra says.

“You’re absolutely right! You’re not my keeper! And, if you think that I’m going to go along with your little dating game, then you’ve got another thing coming.”

 

* * *

 

“Okay, so we’ve each selected a candidate from our own pools. Someone you don’t know, because dating people you know hasn’t worked out so far,” Bolin says.

Asami sits, sipping tea and ignoring her own chagrin. Korra keeps shooting her a thumbs up. Bataar and Lin are sitting with her as spectators.

“Who do we have?” Asami asks.

She’s not sure she wants to know, because with Bolin his candidate could be a billionaire industrialist or a homeless dog. He is the roulette of people.

“You’re really letting them dictate your love life?” Lin asks.

“I’m just riding out whatever cosmic retribution I’m apparently owed at this point,” Asami shrugs.

Lin snorts, “Smart. I should have had that attitude at your age.”

“Yeah, Auntie, no offence, but being dumped by Tenzin is more humiliating than anything that’s happened to Asami. At least she aims high,” Bataar says, not looking up from his phone.

So, he doesn’t see Lin grab his phone and throw it at the wall, calmly.

“Hey!” Bataar gets up to retrieve his phone.

He rolls up his sleeves and looks like he might actually dare to square up with Lin. Lin cracks her knuckles and her neck, frightening everyone in the room--except Bolin and Korra who get fear boners.

“No fighting!” Opal shoots them The Look.

Toph comes running in, “Where’s the fight?”

“OUR CANDIDATES ARE!” Bolin yells over the din.

Still ignoring Bolin, Toph pauses and looks from her granddaughters to her daughter.

“Gods, we do only come in two flavours…” she says, shaking her head as she leaves.

“Bolin, the candidates?” Asami says.

“Thank you, Asami, Opal?”

Opal takes the floor, “Now, one of these dates will have to happen here because Kuvira has no other friends in Republic City, but the rest of us have hookups for you back there.”

“I think I’m most curious to see who Korra has in mind,” Asami says, folding her legs and looking at Korra, but not in the eye.

“Just think of a cross between me, Mako, and Varrick,” Korra beams.

“What?” Kuvira turns to her girlfriend.

Korra bounces on her feet.

“So, while the rest of us are gonna keep you in suspense, Kuvira has added a number into your phone and made plans for you to meet your date tomorrow night,” Opal elbows her sister, “And it’s not going to be at an abandoned theme park, scary industrial park, or the pier at night, right Sis?”

Kuvira huffs and folds her arms, “Those are perfectly valid locations for rock climbing gyms.”

Asami swallows a large gulp of tea. Great. Kuvira’s setting her up with an axe murderer. This is how she’s gonna go. It’s been fun. She can see it now. She’s in a fancy restaurant and a bloody mascot costume comes crawling through the door and cuts her Achilles tendon.

“Sounds great!” she says in false cheer.

Because, honestly, death can’t come fast enough at this point.

She should take the gift at face value. Her friends see that she’s lonely and hurting and want to help.

Still, she can’t help but think of what Akiko said earlier.

Maybe she is just chasing what she can’t have.

Maybe it is easier to be safe and unwanted then to try having someone who wants her.

Maybe she just doesn’t want to be vulnerable and exposed like that again. Not after Mako. Not after her dad.

Not after Korra.

**Author's Note:**

> Me, going though the entire TLoK cast looking for a lover for Asami: Lin? Could be hot. Iroh 2? Was the original plan. P'li? Mind blowing.  
> Also me: we could always make an OC  
> Me: don't you fucking joke  
> Also me: how about repurposing another character until they're basically an OC?  
> Me: I'm listening  
> Also me: remember Ginger from season 2 lmao?
> 
> Anyone else tired of Bryke's blatant Suki erasure? I sure tf am.


End file.
